


Convictions

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is tired of everyone, even Henry, telling her how life should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convictions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: fight

‘We should stop.’

‘No, he’s just a dumb kid with a dumb fantasy involving the people around him who are dumb enough to indulge him in this fantasy. He’ll just have to accept the fact that you are not my mother and therefore there is no reason we have to stop dating. Just wait, a little older and he’ll realise that this is the real world he’s living in.’

‘Emma.’

‘I grew out of stupid fantasies right about his age too. It’ll happen soon, you’ll see.’

‘Emma, calm down,’ said Mary Margaret. ‘He’s just confused, but maybe we should just put our relationship on hold for a while until he’s no longer confused.’

‘NO!’ exclaimed Emma. ‘I’ll fight for this. I’ll fight for you. Even if the enemy is Henry.’

‘Emma. It’s okay. You can stop fighting. I’m not saying that I want to break up, let’s just… be more cautious…’

‘This is not a dirty secret!’

‘…just around Henry,’ finished Mary Margaret.

‘All my life I’ve had people tell me everything that I can’t have,’ said Emma, still tense.

Mary Margaret held out an arm and Emma moved closer, allowing Mary Margaret to hold her close.

‘And I’m telling you it’s okay. You want this and I want this. We want this. It doesn’t matter what anybody else says.’

They stood in silence for a little while.

‘I shouldn’t have yelled at him.’

‘It’s okay. He’ll understand one day.’


End file.
